


In Another Life

by carinascott



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Burn Notice - Freeform, Fiona Glenanne - Freeform, Michael Westen - Freeform, Multi, Sam Axe - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael knows that if things had gone a little differently, he could easily be Jesse Porter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for all Season 4 episodes so far, though nothing specific is mentioned.
> 
> This is my first time every writing m/m/f fic, and I'm more than a little surprised it's this particular threesome, even though Fiona has grown on me a lot more since the first half of Season 3. This fic was inspired by junkiefornews' prompt over at comment_fic (lj community) that mentioned a possible Jesse Porter death scene. I don't care much for Porter, he's too arrogant for me, but when I look at him I see the man Michael could've become had it not been for Fiona and Sam. I think Michael sees this too.

When Michael looks at Jesse Porter, he sees a bitter, angry, and lonely man. And he knows that it’s by the grace of God that he didn’t end up the same way. Well that, and the two people lying next to him.

Waking up in that dank hotel with Fiona glaring at him had seemed like the worst thing that could’ve happened to him. When he’d slipped out like a thief in the night all those years ago, he’d hoped to never see her again. He knew she would be angry, rightfully so, and he hadn’t wanted to ever have to face her wrath. But when she could’ve run away in Miami, she’d stood behind him. Offering her own brand of support, cashing in favors from her own contacts, she’d been steadfast in helping him uncover the reason for his burn notice.

Rekindling his friendship with Sam Axe had also been a blessing in disguise. Where he’d assumed Sam would just give him a few names and point him to a few places, Sam had stepped up way more than Michael felt he deserved. With an easy laugh, a kind smile, and a cold beer in his hand, Sam had provided the stability and camaraderie Michael hadn’t even realized he’d been looking for.

Michael had been lost when Fiona had decided to leave, unsure how to get her to stay, yet knowing that he needed her here. And even after they’d saved her from certain death, especially when she learned of her exile from Ireland, Michael had feared she’d leave again. After all, Ireland wasn’t the only place she could disappear to, and by all appearances she had no reason to stay. She’d lost everything while trying to help him and there wasn’t anything Michael could say or do to change it. As the weeks went by and she got back to her old self, Michael felt his own anxiety ratcheting up with each passing day, fearing that he’d go looking for her one day to discover that she’d gone. He didn’t know what he’d do if that happened; as he’d told Strickler, Fiona wasn’t his past.

Luckily, Sam had also been affected by Fiona’s near death experience, the ex-Nay Seal and Fiona closer now than they had been before. Neither would admit it, but Michael knew for a fact that they would lay their own lives on the line to keep the other safe if it came to it, as Sam had already proven.

One night, while they were brainstorming for ways to help their latest client, Sam had laid it all out for them, calling them all on their changing feelings and such. After the initial denial on Michael and Fiona’s parts, Sam steadfast in his desires and unashamed in voicing them, they’d all ended up in bed together. When the next morning came, and with it non-heated bickering from Sam and Fiona as they prepared breakfast together, Michael knew his life would never be the same. And he knew he wouldn’t have it any other way.

That’s why, more than the fact that Michael caused his burn notice, he’d decided to help Jesse Porter. Because Porter didn’t have an explosive expert girlfriend to lean on or an easygoing boyfriend with a ‘devil may care’ smile to have his back. So that left Michael, with the help of his two lovers, as Jesse Porter’s only support system.

Michael just prayed that it wouldn’t bite him in the ass.

**END**


End file.
